Platonic Limit
by chiusa akefumi
Summary: "A..aaku tidak sengaja melihat semuanya!" Inuyasha mengaku dengan jujur...dan keluarlah aliran sungai kecil berwarna merah yang anyir dari hidungnya. ..?   whats ?   NOSEBLOOD  ?  Don't Like don't Read! Review ? update chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Platonic Limit

Author : Chiusa Akefumi

Pairing : Inuyasha

Kagome

Genre : Romance, Humor .

* * *

Disclaimer : Inuyasha ttuh punyanya mba' Rumiko Takahasi, disini saya hanya memuat hal-hal yang melintas di kepala saya dan menuangkannya dalam bentuk tulisan yang mana tokohnya saja pinjem dulu dari mba' Rumiko sensei. Kalau Inuyasha punya saya, saya akan bikin sekuel-nya dan InuKag sampai punya anak. **:D**

Ya,ampyuuuuuun... OOC,Gaje,Romantis,Abal,Alay,mistypo...etc.

Omigod senangnya bisa nulis fict tentang anime yang menurut saya **best** **to the best** gimana ngga, saya

kan mengidolakan anime ini sejak kelas 4 SD(...jadulnya author di bawa-bawa :D) sampe sekarang saya

tidur*baca duduk* di bangku SMA tapi masih suka banget.

Ampe hafal ceritanya...tapi sayang nggak pernah nonton ampe **Ending**... T_T' nangis Bombay..fufufu...

* * *

Untung sekarang udah ada internet jadi saya bisa nonton **Ending**nya yang the **Greatest** banget itu lewat sono...hahaha :D udiknya keluar..

Udah nangis ekhh sekarang malah ketawa-ketiwi...author Sintinxx mode on..

Saking cintanya ama anime ini,saya lebih suka menghabiskan hari Minggu di rumah terus melototin tivi seharian ketimbang jalan-jalan...walah parah banget !

Oia...ini fourth fict saya.

Sebenernya saya udah lumayan banyak bikin cerita buat di publish tapi sayang kebanyakan ceritanya belum sampe ending.

Kadang ada yang baru ampe klimaks, baru di tengah cerita dan yang paling parah adalah yang baru judulnya aja hingga inspirasi ceritanya sudah

hilang entah kemana... hoho xxx

Maklum saya memang agak linglung. Hehe..

Wuiitz...hampir lupa...

Selamat dinikmati yayayaya...*emangnya makanan!*

* * *

PLATONIC LIMIT? ...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

* * *

**Saturday Night** adalah moment-moment yang paling ditunggu remaja pada umumnya,namun tidak untukku dan dia ...

Ohayooo (bibir moyong-monyong membentuk huruf O) gozaimatsu! Namaku Kagome Higurashi, Aku tinggal di Tokyo,sekarang aku tidur *a.k.a duduk*

di kelas 3 SMP.

Dan dia adalah Inuyasha(sambil menunjuk orang,uppztt maksudnya makhluk gak jelas ½ manusia ½ siluman berambut perak bertelinga anjing). *Inuyasha mengarahkan pedangnya*

**Flash Back...

* * *

**

Ketika aku mencari buyo *kucing peliharaan*

yang hilang di kuil keramat yang angker itu,aku terjatuh ke dunia gaje dan bertemu makhluk-makhluk super duper menyeramkaaaaaaan!

Auuwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *latah ketika pertama melihatnya keluar*. Dan salah satunya adalah dia,kembali sambil menunjuk manusia yang

memakai pakaian berwarna Merah itu.* sedang bersungut-sungut nggak jelas*.

.

.

.

"Heii bodoh ...ayo cepat nanti pecahannya keburu diambil siluman lain!

Disudut yang lainnya... (kagome nangis bombay)!"

"Ka..kaagomee... kumohon j..ja... jjang..aaaan nangis!"

"Maaf!" Ujarnya.

"Ha...habiis tadi kamu bilang aku bodoh" :'( *masih sambil terisak dan memonyongkan bibir a.k.a kebiasaan author*

"Jattuuh! Jatuuuhh! Jatuuuuuuuuuuuuhh!" Kagome mengucapkan mantra yang mengikat mereka.

"Dhooouughht... awwaww" erang inuyasha yang tersungkur beberapa kali.

.

.

.

Unfortunately,ternyata tanah tempat jatuh inuyasha terdapat setumpuk kotoran kerbau *dijitaak inuyasha dan kagome*, karena mereka memang sedang berada di pematang sawah. "Byuuuurrrr" Kagome yang baru menyadarinya refleks langsung menceburkan inuyasha kedalam parit yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sebelum cowok itu menyadarinya dan menyunggingkn senyuman malaikatnya.

"A..aa..apaa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Inuyasha memanggil kagome bodoh lagi. Alhasil, Inuyasha baru menyadari apa yang terjadi setelah mengusap mukanya dan menemukan bekas kotoran hewan yang menempel.

Tanpa diperintah kagome langsung membungkuk meminta maaf dan menyodorkan handuk kecil akan mengelap wajah inuyasha. "Gomen...gomenasai Inuyasha-kun !"

Dengan cekatan, kagome yang sedang mengelap wajah inuyasha, dijatuhkan dan masuk kedalam parit yang sama oleh Inuyasha.

"Fufufu..." inuyasha terkikik melihat kagome yang seluruh pakaiannya basah kuyup.

"Bouggghhtt (gampared..) !" kagome memukul Inuyasha.. "Bodoh..Bodoh,,,Bodoh! Inuyasha bodooohh!"teriaknya.

"Hn..memangnya kenapa!" Jawab inuyasha sambil menatap kagome dengan tatapan mata anjing yang dibuang tuannya*baca: hyper memelas*.

"Masa lupa,baru kemarin aku pulang ke rumah.

Dan sebelumnya kamu menumpahkan sesuatu di pakaian seragamku!

Dan ini pakaian terakhirku!" teriak kagome membuat inuyasha mangap-mangap mencerna omongannya! *?*

... 1 menit,2 menit ... 1 hours later . *?*

.

.

.

"haa...apa ! kenapa melihatku seperti itu kagome?"

Mata kagome mulai berkaca-kaca...

"Jangan nangis lagi dong!" pinta inuyasha.

"Ta...tapi pakaianku basah semua tau!

Gimana kalau ada cowok bengis atau mata keranjang melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini,memakai seragam berwarna putih dan lagi tembus pandang dan basah!

Bagaimana kalau Miroku melihatku atau Kouga yang melihatku... gadis manis yang lemah tak berdaya ini bisa-bisa diculiknya! *sejak kpn kagome jadi drama queen!*

*Inuyasha mencakar kerena author menyebut-nyebut Si Srigala Liar*

Kemudian Inuyasha menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu kagome keluar dari parit tersebut.

Kagome menerima uluran tangan darinya itu,tetapi...

kagome mengaduh dan ternyata kakinya terluka karena ketika terjatuh kakinya mengenai permukaan batu yang kasar.

"Kakimu berdarah apa kamu masih bisa berjalan?" tanya Inuyasha yang kelihatan sangat panik entah kerena keadaan kagome atau karena dia yang menjatuhkannya.

"Ini hanya luka kecil, jauh dari ususku" kagome sedikit bercanda.

" Ngg..tapi inuyasha bajuku basah... ?

"Tenanglah... ini!" Inuyasha membuka jubah merahnya*nah lho bukannya kimono?*

lalu memberikannya padaku sehingga kini dia hanya memakai kimono dalamnya saja. Kulihat tubuhnya memang atletis,dadanya bidang,kuteruskan mengamatinya dari ujung rambut hingga... (sensor!) ahahaa pikiran readers mulai kotor.. :DD

"Heii..memangnya kamu pikir tempat ini desa nenek kaede apah!

Dimana aku bisa ganti baju!"

"Tuhh!" tunjuknya pada sebuah semak-semak yang berada tak jauh dari kami.

"Kejam banget sihh memangnya tidak ada tempat lain apa ? Gimana kalau ada orang yang liat!"

"Memangnya mau ganti baju di rumah penduduk yang jaraknya saja 13 km" *memangnya zaman inuyasha udah ada satuan panjang yaa?* (cengo sendiri)

"Aku jagain atau kamu tetep milih mati kedinginan gara-gara basah kuya*baca: kuyup* begitu!"

"Gimana kalo taunya kamu yang malah ngintip!"

"Hemm...amal dikit ke pacar sendiri masa nggak boleh!"

GRrrrrgghhht kagome mulai gregetan pengen nyemplungin Inuyasha lagi*dipelototin*. "Eer...a anu maksudnya nggak akan!"

"Ya udah sana jagain!" " Ehh,ngapain masih disini!"

Tak berapa lama setelahnya...

.

.

.

"Grrakk" kagome terhuyung dan hampir jatuh karena kakinya terkilir.

Kontan Inuyasha langsung menahan tubuh kagome.

"Sraatt ! apa yang kamu lakukan..! (?)" kagome menepis dekapan inuyasha.

Mereka berdua melirik tangan inuyasha yang sengaja(tidak) memegang dada kagome.

"Ma..maaf! Aku tidak sengaja pantas saja rasanya ada yang empuk!" inuyasha memasang tampang paling innocent agar kagome tidak marah..

"Pleeetaaak!" entah kesekian kalinya kagome memukul inuyasha.

"Rasakan itu! Dasar cowok genit (miroku mode :on)"dengusnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang tidak sengaja,lagipula jika kubiarkan mungkin kamu sudah terjatuh!"

"Lagian ganti baju aja qo repot (lho ?)".

Akhirnya kagome mengganti bajunya disemak-semak itu dengan ditunggui inuyasha sang kekasih yang sekaligus merangkap sebagai partner bertengkarnya.

Ketika di semak-semak...

.

.

.

"Haaa...aaaaaaaaaa ular!"

Tergesa-gesa,kagome yang belum benar-benar memakai pakaiannya lari tunggang langgang dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh inuyasha.

Memeluknya erat karena takut ular itu mengejarnnya.

"Ka..kkagome...

aku mau bilang..s...s ss..ssesuatu

...ituu bajumu belum benar!" tunjukkya.

Kagome terperanjat dan segera merapikan pakaiannya "a..apa yang kamu lihat..?"

"A..aaku tidak sengaja melihat semuanya!" Inuyasha mengaku dengan jujur...dan keluarlah aliran sungai kecil berwarna merah yang anyir dari hidungnya.(..?) Inuyasha mimisan(..?)

.

.

.

**To be continue...**

Oia, sekalian mau promosi nee..hhee...

Tweet aku dund **chintitin**

Atau fb aku

Gomen...gomen na kalo fict-nya gaje, OOC, mistypo, dll, tapi yang jelas saya akan terus berusaha untuk memperbaikinya...

So,...

Mind to REPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ?

REPVIEW ?

PLiiiiiiS, author dengan puppy eyes-nya komat-kamit sambil gulang-guling .


	2. Chapter 2

**PLATONIC LIMIT? ...**

Previously :

"A..aaku tidak sengaja melihat semuanya!" Inuyasha mengaku dengan jujur...dan keluarlah aliran sungai kecil berwarna merah yang anyir dari hidungnya.(..?) Inuyasha mimisan(..?)

Chapter II

Melihat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, aku merasa agak geli.

Tapi justru itu yang membuatku merasa **selalu ingin bersamanya**... Ku lap darah yang mengucur di hidungnya itu.

"Diamlah !" kataku.

"Iya, tapi kan aku bisa mengelapnya sendiri !"

"Tidak ! Biar aku saja !"

"Hee.. Ya sudah terserah!" katanya sambil diam ketika aku mulai menyeka lumuran darah yang menetes ke bibirnya.

"Ke..kenapa kau tersenyum kagome ? Apanya yang lucu ?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa senang bisa terus bersamamu." Jawabku.

"Hnn...benarkah ?"

"Tentu saja aku merasa senang, bagaimanapun juga kau ini kan pacarku...

Aku bahagia tinggal bersamamu..."

Beberapa menit dia menatapku,

Lekat...

Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku...

Aku merasa pipiku memerah dan mulai salah tingkah.

"Cuupp..." kini bibirnya menempel pada bibir ku..tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit hingga ada kelopak daun yang jatuh tepat mengenai wajahnya, lalu dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku.

Sekarang dia yang terlihat sedikit salah tingkah.

"Gomen...gomen Inuyasha !"

"Bodoh, harusnya kan aku yang minta maaf padamu karena tiba-tiba saja aku melakukannya !"

"Tapi kan...aku." "Sssttts... telunjuknya menempel pada bibirku pertanda menyuruhku untuk diam.

"Sudahlah,sudah malam lebih baik kamu tidur, besok kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan kita."

"Baik..." kataku sembari tersenyum padanya.

**-,-**

Malam yang gelap ditambah kesunyian,

ditemani suara-suara jangkrik yang mendominasi alam di kala malam hari,

dan gesekan daun pepohonan membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman, maka aku meminta untuk tidur di dekatnya.

Tepatnya bersandar di bahunya yang lebar itu.

Dalam temaram bulan sabit di malam itu...udara di sekelilingku terasa sangat dingin.

Aku tahu Inuyasha juga merasakannya karena pakaian yang kupakai sekarang ini adalah

miliknya.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya dan dia balas menyandarkan kepalanya padaku.

"Inuyasha...bisakah kamu menggenggam tanganku ? Aku kedinginan." pintaku lirih.

"Ya." Jawabnya tegas.

Aku tahu dia bisa merasakan bekunya lenganku ini.

Dia memegang tanganku kemudian digosok-gosokan tanganku dengan tangannya.

Sesekali dia juga meniupkan udara dari mulutnya itu agar tanganku merasa sedikit lebih hangat.

"Kagome apa kau lihat bulan itu ? Menurutku itu sangatlah indah...

Kau tahu kenapa bulan itu sangat indah?" katanya sambil menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Hmm...aku tidak tahu."

"Kau ini memang bodoh, tentu saja itu sangat indah karena aku dapat melihatnya bersamamu!"

Kagome bengong dan mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' * awas ada lalat masuk ke mulut * ahahaa... xDD atas kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan Inuyasha yang biasanya memanggilnya bodoh atau makian yang biasanya membuat kesal.

"Kagome...seandainya kita sudah mengalahkan Naraku, maukah kau tinggal disini ( jeda waktu )

...Bersamaku ?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu aku bahagia bersamamu...tapi aku belum bisa menjawabnya.

Biarlah waktu yang menjawabnya!" ucapku lagi.

**-,-**

Dia terus memandangiku, setelah aku menjawab pertanyaannya tadi .

"Tidurlah, aku akan selalu berada di sisismu!" Katanya lagi sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambut lalu mencium keningku.

"Iya."

"Selamat malam, Inuyasha."

"Selamat malam. Semoga mimpi indah."

"Terima Kasih, kamu juga." Kataku sembari tidur di pangkuan Inuyasha layaknya bantal yang empuk itu.

"Cuuup..." sebuah ciuman pertanda selamat tidur mendarat di dahiku.

"Hnn..." desisku.

**-,- **

**Hening..**

Kami larut dalam gelapnya malam ke alam mimpi masing-masing...

**Kagome's POV'**

"Aku..aku .. mohon !"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Inuyasha !" teriakku.

"Disini gelap, tak ada siapapun!"

"Kenapa kau memlihnya dan pergi meninggalkanku...lagi." Titik titik air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk mata ini sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi...

"Apa karena dia cinta pertamamu ! Lalu kau mencampakkanku lagi seperti waktu itu !"

"Bukankkah kamu telah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku

...melindungiku ?

Lalu kenapa ?"

**Kagome bermimpi** Inuyasha meninggalkannya,dan dirinya terpuruk sendirian Inuyasha malah pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Kikyo sama seperti ketika dulu Inuyasha dan Kagome bertengkar dan Kagome pulang ke zamannya lalu ketika kembali ke zaman Inuyasha, Kagome melihat mereka berpelukan satu sama lain disertai ciuman tepat di hadapan mata kepala Kagome sendiri.

Dan ketika Kikyo pergi dan Inuyasha menyadari akan kehadiran Kagome yang "melihatnya", Mulut Inuyasha terkunci tanpa menjelaskan apapun dan hanya membiarkan Kagome menangis di hadapannya.

End of Kagome's POV...

"Jangaaaaaaaaaaaan pergi ! teriaku sambil terisak yang tak sadar dari alam mimpi.

Inuyasha terbangun dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku agar aku terbangun..

Aku masih di alam mimpi dan belum tersadar sedikitpun...

Inuyasha kembali mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku dengan keras dan kali ini dia sedikit berteriak "A...apa yang terjadi Kagome ?" tanyanya panic.

Perlahan aku merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku dan akhirnya akupun terjaga..dengan air mata bercampur peluh di sekitar wajahku .

Inuyasha yang menyadari aku mendapat mimpi buruk, langsung mendekapku.

"Tenanglah, aku disini !" ucapnya lembut dan samar-samar terdengar di telingaku.

Sungguh,,pelukan yang hangat.

Aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang mungkin karena menghawatirkanku..Begitupun sebaliknya.

"Gomen...gomen ne... jawabku lirih diselingi isak tangis yang belum kusadari.

Hmm...Aku malah membangunkannmu tengah malam begini."

"Tenanglah...tak apa. Memangnya apa yang terjadi ?" Tanya nya penasaran.

"A...anu aku mau ke sungai sebentar untuk mencuci wajahku." Aku melepas dekapannya dan berdiri namun tangannya mencengkaram pergelangan tanganku..

"Tunggu, akan kutemani. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu!"

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah" protesku.

"Aku senang melakukannya...ucapnya datar

...bukan hanya untukmu tapi untukku." Katanya lagi.

"oh" jawabku sambil ber 'oh' ria.

Kami menuju sungai tentunya Inuyasha menggendongku sampai sana ( itulah enaknya punya pacar seperti dia ~,- ..so strong, pamer Kagome bangga). ( Inuyasha: apaan sih lo...?)

**Kagome POV :**

Aku membasuh wajahku dengan kedua telapak tangan, aku melihat pantulan diriku dan Inuyasha yang berada di belakanggku dalam genangan air itu.

Betapa sempurnanya pemandangan ini.

Ahh...andai saja Kikyo tak pernah ada di dunia ini.

Tentu tidak akan **mimpi buruk **seperti itu.

Namun,untunglah keadaannya membaik sejak Kohaku, adik Sango hidup kembali dan Kikyo mengorbankan nyawanya untuk membayar **harga dari semuanya.**

Ohh,tidak ! Gadis macam apa aku ini.

**Kikyo** adalah seorang miko yang **selalu berkorban** demi orang banyak, **lalu aku**...?

Aku hanyalah gadis egois yang bahkan tak rela untuk mengorbankan orang yang dicintainya.

Aku memang **tak pantas** jika dibandingkan dengan Kikyo yang bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Inuyasha, **orang yang sama-sama kami cintai.**

Sedangkan **aku**, lihatlah... hanya **seorang pengganti** !

Aku hanya mengerti tentang **satu perasaan yang sama **dengannya yaitu,**ingin selalu bersama dengan inuyasha.**

Harusnya aku banyak sedikit memahami jika ada perasaan Kikyo yang ingin membunuhku waktu itu, aku ini adalah gadis yang dia anggap merebut miliknya itu. Hanya pengganggu!

Bukankah tidak ada yang lebih pantas bersama Inuyasha selain dirinya yang telah mengorbankan hidupnya !

Ditengah lamunanku itu, tiba-tiba sebuah kerikil mendarat di punggungku..."Pletaaak .!"

Suaranya terdengar dan menimbulkan riak air di sungai.

Aku menoleh...tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Kulihat Inuyasha menggerutu kesal karena telah lama menunggu...

Aku yang mengerti hal itu langsung bergumam... "iya...iya,sebentar !"

Untuk terakhir kalinya aku membasuh wajahku sebelum inuyasha tiba-tiba memelukku.

Wajahku memerah, aku tidak dapat menatapnya dengan perasaan kacau seperti ini...Aku hanya sedikit menengadahkan pandanganku. Memalingkan wajahku dan menatap langit.

"Aku tau kau sedang sedih, mungkin karena mimpi buruk tadi !"

Aku mengangguk pelan, tanda meng'iya'kan.

"Aku akan melindungimu. Kau tidak usah cemas!"

16 menit kemudian...

.

.

.

"Inuyasha, bolehkah aku bertanya ?

"Ya...tentu saja." Katanya tenang.

"Aku ingin kau jujur.. Janji ?" pintaku sambil mengarahkan kelingkingku padanya.

Dia tidak menjawab namun balas mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya sebagai jawaban iya.

Apa perbedaanku dengan Kikyo ?" suaraku terdengar parau karena keraguan mencekam hatiku.

"Anu...kenapa kau jadi ngelantur ?"

Kulihat air muka Inuyasha langsung berubah, seperti terkejut dan tidak membayangkan pertanyaan konyol yang tentu aku bisa menebak jawabannya itu saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahuinya. Bagaimanapun,menjadi pengganti...rasanya, a...aaku tidakk mau!" Tiba-tiba tangisku kembali pecah. Air mataku menjatuhi punggung Inuyasha yang kini masih memelukku.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya membelai pipiku dan menyeka air mataku.

Lembut.

"Kau adalah kau.

Dan Kikyo adalah masa lalu yang tidak mungkin aku lupakan.

Dia meninggal karena aku juga. Terkadang aku masih memikirkannya tapi dia telah tiada.

Sedangkan kagome adalah kagome. Gadis yang membuatku mengerti apa itu artinya rasa mengasihi dan melindungi orang yang dicintai. Senyuman kagome membuat hatiku yang dulu beku kini meluluh.

Kikyo memang ada di lubuk hatiku tapi Kagome ada dilubuk hati dan juga bersamaku.

Aku ingin melindungi Kagome lebih dari siapapun. Aku takkan membiarkanmu meninggal karena aku seperti Kikyo."

Jawaban Inuyasha tadi memang telah menyayat-nyayat setiap bongkahan yang menyusun hatiku. Terlihat matanya menerawang langit luas. Dia menjawabnya dengan jujur meskipun tahu jawabannya akan melukai hatiku.

Namun,aku merasa lega mendengarnya.

Benar. Kikyo adalah masa lalu, dan yang ada bersamanya di masa kini juga di masa yang akan datang adalah aku.

...ya, aku berharap.

"Sungguh ?" tanyaku entah yang kesekian kalinya untuk meyakinkan hatiku ini. Inuyasha kembali memelukku..lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

Bibirnya kini berada diatas bibirku,memagutnya perlahan.. Aku dapat merasakan kejujurannya dari setiap hembusan nafasnya yang kini ikut kurasakan.

Begitu pula setiap degup jantungnya.

**Kami bersama..**

**Dan akan selalu begitu selamanya.**

**To Be Continue...**

Author : Gomen kalo yang disini sudut pandangnya orang pertama sedangkan yang di chapter 1 orang ketiga (sambil membungkuk/seikerei yang lebih mirip ruku ketika sholat).

Kagome : Aku suka ending cerita di chapter ini. Emang jodoh Inuyasha tuhh aku.

...hmmm andai aja Inuyasha yang asli so sweet kaya gitu (dengan puppy eyes menatap langit dan berangan-angan).

Inuyasha : Memangnya aku yang asli seperti apa ? Dasar bodoh !

Kagome : Tuhh kan manggil bodoh lagi...kalo gi kita pu..tt..pputt...

Author : Aduh...aduh jangan berantem disini donk ntar ini fict malah tambah berantakan T_T' author nangis Bombay lagi. "?" *motong pembicaraan orang seenaknya*

InuKag : Iye...yye...kita damai qo... iya kan yang ?

Kagome : Auu ahhh...(soq jaim / malu tp mau).

Author : Nahh,gitu donk.

Buat yang udah baca ini fict makasii banget, saya sadar masih banyak kekurangannya. Tapi sebagai hadiah rukunnya InuKag...pada **ngasii Review** yah !

Oia, sekalian mau promosi nee..hhee...

Tweet aku dund **chintitin**

Atau fb aku è

Mind to REPYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU ?

REPVIEW ?

PLiiiiiiS, author dengan puppy eyes-nya komat-kamit sambil gulang-guling .


End file.
